


'I'll wait.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [23]
Category: NCT (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Suh Youngho | Johnny, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Love Hurts, Not Canon Compliant, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rejection, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Hwang Miyoung | Tiffany/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 1





	'I'll wait.'

**5:20 PM**

If you were to ask Johnny who he thought the prettiest member of Girl's Generation was,he would answer Yoona without hesitation.But there was more to it then that.

As much as Johnny thought that Yoona was the prettiest member,she wasn't the one he truly loved.

That would actually be Tiffany,even if she wasn't aware of it.


End file.
